


Angles and Vibrators

by Notsalony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Angel Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you turn against the will of Heaven, something has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angles and Vibrators

**Author's Note:**

> The picture this is based off of is 277294172_db0f8914cb_o.jpg it’s in the story pictures folder. Just in case anyone’s interested, pm me or email me with that info so I know which photo to send you. Thanks. Oh, and I might think about making this a series. Oh if you can’t follow who the characters are, go the bottom, I’ve listed an list of the characters in the story there.
> 
> You’re probably wondering why in the hell I wrote this. Well I found 2772... and went... well that’s hot.. but I don’t know what to do with it. I then thought about it... and then tonight it just clicked. ANGEL BUTT SLAVE! -grins-

Foot steps. Only the sound of foot steps on wet pavement. A heavy sigh as a button is pushed in the bleak darkness. Metallic scrapping as the shutters automatically open. Slowly the morning sunrise hits the white walls outside the cell and the cell is flooded with light. A tall man in a dark suit adjusts his tie and turns to face the only other person in the cell.  
  
“So they sent you to talk to me.” A bruised man sat tied to a chair. His body hair shaved low to his body all across his naked body. His legs tied together in front of him and his arms to the chair.  
  
“Who where you expecting?” The finely dressed man turned back towards the window.  
  
“I don’t know... Gabriel or Michael.” The man spit some of the blood out of his mouth. “Someone with big fists and a lot of anger.” He smirked slightly.  
  
“Do you really think this is the time to be making jokes?” The man sighed and picked a piece of parchment out of his breast pocket of his suit jacket. The parchment instantly flashed into a lit cigarette. “You know you’re in trouble. Right?”  
  
“Let’s see... I’m yanked out of the shower, tied up naked, and taken to this shit hole. Naw, I thought I made the old man’s most loved list.”  
  
“You had to know we’d come for you.”  
  
“I knew.” He spit on the ground again.  
  
“And still you did it. Again, no less.” He sighed as he puffed on his cigarette.  
  
“We used to all do it.” The man in the restraints laughed. “Then some poor bastard gets one of his slags knocked up and the old man decided we were going to far. Sex is one thing, but we went and created a new race. Something only HE’S supposed to do.” The bound man’s voice getting snide.  
  
“We didn’t create just another race... we created a terrible sin.”  
  
“We had unsafe sex and had kids.”  
  
“We sinned.”  
  
“By fucking the mud monkeys and not knowing that they could have kids with us. I mean hell, we’re a totally different species, we shouldn’t be remotely compatible like that.” He said in a hot angered voice.  
  
“You step to far.” The man’s suit pulsed with anger.  
  
“You show your power... here Jaoel?” The naked man smirked. “You must be upset to let little old me get to you. Who’d they send to ‘ _teach_ ’ me?”  
  
“Not teach you... re-teach you. You didn’t learn your lesson the first time like the rest of us.”  
  
“You mean I didn’t roll over and let everyone decide for me.” He spit out more blood.  
  
“I am the mediator my dear brother. That’s my job. Go from the presence and do it’s will. You broke the law... yet again... so I have no choice but to make a deal. A deal that keeps our uneasy truce.” Jaoel sighed as he smoked his cigarette.   
  
“So that’s what this is. Why I’m not just getting the crap beaten out of me by Gabriel, or Camael, or even Michael. And just getting beaten up and then let go isn’t going to work this time... is it...” He looked closely at his brother for the first time. “What deal did you make.”  
  
“I already told you dear brother. You’re to be re-taught the lesson you SHOULD have learned centuries ago.” Jaoel sighed.   
  
“I bet our uncle loved that.”  
  
“Both of our uncles.” Jaoel took a long drag from his cigarette.  
  
“Both.” He swallowed hard.  
  
“That’s right Sandalphon, you’ve finally pissed off enough that Lucifer and Uriel are BOTH going to make you learn the lesson over again.” Jaoel sighed deeply as he looked at his brother for the first time. “Even your twin brother wants this.”  
  
“Metatron is just pissed because I had sex.”  
  
“Sandalphon, you slept with a woman.” Jaoel sighed and pinched the bride of his nose.  
  
“Yeah, so?”  
  
“So? You sit here and you ask me so? So you’re being punished.” Jaoel sighed.  
  
“Oh come on, how bad could it be...” Sandalphon was sweating now.  
  
“You’re to be taken back to Hell and be taught the lesson of sodomy that we were all to learn and keep well. While it is true we are... equipped to have sex... our father, our master, OUR CREATOR, demands we only have sex with ourselves, each other, and males. You know that.” He sighed.  
  
“And you don’t mind taking it up the ass?” Sandalphon took a hard long look at the floor.  
  
“I’ve adapted my brother. I’ve even got several male lovers. I even have an angelic mate.” Jaoel looked over at his brother again before looking out the window. “I give and I take. It’s....”  
  
“Not even close to being the same.” Sandalphon shouted.  
  
“It’s beyond the point. I like it. So do the others. You’re one of a handful that don’t seem to have been able to take to the training the first time through. Hence you getting to go to our uncles... for retraining.”  
  
“You can’t be serious.”  
  
“Sandalphon, I am most assuredly serious.” Jaoel reached out his hand and his sword flamed into his hand.  
  
“JAOEL!” Sandalphon tried to scramble away. He knew what was coming next, knew what that sword was for.  
  
“Sandalphon, you are here by judged and sentenced to be fallen.” The sword caught flame as he lifted it high. “And I exact this punishment.” He sliced down, no where near Sandalphon, but the damage was done. He let out a mighty sob as black feathers rained down around him, burning to ash as they hit the ground. He began to be wracked by the sobs as the blood began to pour out of his back. “I am sorry.” He leaned in close and snapped his fingers. The small chair he was on transformed so that his legs were now tied spread, his ass at about crotch level to anyone standing, his body on full display as he lay on his back.  
  
“You’re not sorry...” He sobbed. “Or you’d have let me go.”  
  
“There’s a difference between being sorry, and being stupid.” He sighed as he ran a hand down Sandalphon’s body.  
  
“Don’t touch me!” He spit.  
  
“I must, I have to prepare you for the agent they’ve sent up to gauge your body.” The disgust clear in his voice.  
  
“w-who’d they send?” Sandalphon trembled.  
  
“Vual.” The simple word sent terror through the bound angel.  
  
“THERE’S MY BITCH!” The door broke open and a man wearing a blood red suit of ancient looking silk swaggered in. “Fuck boy... you even got him spread for me.” Vual shoved three clawed fingers deep into Sandalphon in one go.  
  
“PLEASE!” Sandalphon whimpered as he tried to get away.  
  
“Don’t mind if I do.” The silk vanished to blood red wings revealing Vual’s naked and muscular, but pale, body. “I’ll take all the pleasure I can from you.” He lined up his hard cock, it’s twelve-inch length and it’s six inch around girth looking extremely menacing. “Now let’s get to it bitch, I have to get you prepped for the whore houses back home... Lu’s going to make sure every single demon with a dick is going to get to fuck this tight hole for all your worth.” He shoved his large tool balls deep in one go. “And fuck if you’re not virgin tight.” He smirked as he began to slam his hips. “Tell you what, you make this fuck worth while, and I might let you cum too.” He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaoel - Mediator of the ineffable name, prince of the presence, a Sarim angel
> 
> Gabriel - angel of annunciation, resurrection, mercy, and vengeance, ruling prince of the first heaven, chief of the angelic guards over paradise, a Sarim angel
> 
> Michael - Chief angel of the lord, deliverer of the faithful, tutelary prince of Israel, angle of repentance, a Sarim angel
> 
> Camael - Chief of the order of powers, one of the holy sefiroth, personification of divine justice, among the seven that stand in the presence of God, a Sarim angel
> 
> Sandalphon - angel of power and glory, twin brother of Metatron, a Sarim angel
> 
> Metatron - Chancellor of heaven, prince of the ministering angels, sustainer of mankind, a Sarim angel
> 
> Uriel - Archangel of Salvation, regent of the sun, overseer of Tartarus, a Sarim Angel
> 
> Lucifer - Satan, Archangel of Light, leader of the Fallen, ruler of hell, father of sins and demons
> 
> The Presence - There are two presences. One resides in heaven, the other in hell. Jaoel job is to travel with several other angels and keep the peace between the two so that the truce can be maintained.
> 
> Vual - Uvall - a fallen angel, once an angel of the order of the powers, now in hell he is a great duke with 37 infernal legions ready to do his bidding. His office is to procure the love of women at the behest of invocants. He speaks imperfect Egyptian, and is usually only summoned with great dark magic.


End file.
